Problem: Daniel wants to give his friend a potted plant. At the local florist, the flowers come in 2 colors, and there are 4 types of flower pots. If he can choose any flower and any pot, how many different potted plants can Daniel buy?
Solution: If Daniel decided on a flower color, how many different potted plant combinations are there? He can choose one of 4 flower pots, and so there are 4 different potted plants possible (given that he already chose a flower color). Since there are 2 flower colors, there are $2 \times 4 = 8$ possible potted plants.